


Daddy Issues

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: It was an honest mistake, that's what it should have stayed as - but of course you couldn't catch a break
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Daddy Issues

This shouldn’t have been a difficult task.

All you had to do was grab the shampoo that your mom used, she insisted on a specific brand because any other types messed with her hair… or something? You shrugged off the thought, lightly biting your bottom lip, brows knitted together.

You knew the scent off by heart - mostly because you’d steal some of it - so you’d narrowed it down to two different options. The bottles looked similar, nothing stood out to you and the only way you could figure it out is if you called her, but you had pride.

That was the issue. You _should_ have known what it was; not like it’s a hard thing to remember. So why couldn’t you?

You flickered your eyes up to the man beside you, he had his back turned to you, so for a split second you thought he was your dad. Without anymore thinking behind it, you tapped him on the back, waited for the sound of shuffling, and then spoke,” hey dad, which is the one tha-” you looked up to meet the eyes of the man who should have been your dad. Of course, now that you saw his face, you could see he definitely was not your dad. You blushed, almost dropping the bottles and stumbling backwards. “Sorry! I- you just looked like my dad, but I don’t think I even came here with my dad. That’s probably so weird, I’m sorry- I promise it’s a compliment, besides, you’re way more attractive than him!” Your hand shot over your mouth, one of the bottles promptly falling to the floor.

He ran his hand through his short brown hair, smiling at you awkwardly, “thanks?” His voice was deep, sweet like honey.

For a second longer you were frozen before you snatched the bottle off of the floor, jolting past him, “I’m just gonna buy them both? That’ll be better, thank you for your help not-dad.” Right now you wanted nothing more than to melt in a puddle and die, maybe you could do that?

The shop owner avoided your eyes with a light smirk and you just knew he’d heard you a second ago. Footsteps behind you set off your heart rate again as you struggled to get the money out of your wallet, dropping it and spilling coins everywhere.

“Sorry!” You cried out, bending down to gather them as quickly as possible.

“You should really ask your dad for help,” the owner snickered, meeting eyes with the boy from earlier.

You tried to laugh, it should have been funny, yet such an embarrassment flowed through your veins that you couldn’t think of anything other than trying to get away. A heavy sigh escaped you as you shoved way too much money onto the counter, exclaiming for him to keep the change as you grabbed the bottles and bolted out of the door.

A small group of boys watched as you ran as fast as you could down the road, dropping some coins along the way.

Would this nightmare ever end?

\----

Your head was planted firmly against the window as you stood with your friend, waiting for the day to begin. A red mark had now appeared on your forehead as you continued to groan about yesterday’s events. Every time you thought about it, you wanted to die all over again.

“Do you secretly have a daddy kink?” She asked, a smirk tugged at her lips.

“I do not have a daddy kink!” You yelled behind gritted teeth, earning a few confused looks from the other third years. “He just looked like my dad.”

“But he wasn’t?”

“Obviously not! And then the shopkeeper-” you threw your head back and silently screamed, “I wanted to die. Can you kill me?”

“I would, but then I might get blood on my clothes.” She snickered. “I can pencil you in for next week.”

“That’s too far away…”

Silence settled between the two of you as she texted someone.

“Was he really that hot?” It wasn’t an unusual question, but it still caught you off guard.

“Oh, so hot, I just wish I was normal so I could have said it without comparing him to dad.” You shoved your face into your hands.

“What did he look like?”

“He had this, like, short brown hair that just looked really soft. And he was tall, probably muscled, I think he plays sports.” You tapped your finger against your chin, squeezing your eyes shut to recall the memory you’d burnt into your eyelids. “His eyes. Oh. My. God. His eyes, I could have drowned myself in them. And his voice!” You squealed softly, tilting your head back, practically drooling. “I would have kissed him. I should have. That would have been less awkward.”

“How about you kiss me this weekend?” A familiar voice called out behind you. Shaking, you turned around to see the boy from yesterday, smirking down at you with something playful in his eyes.

It felt like the world stopped, your stomach dropped further than you thought possible. Your friend laughed behind you, cackling like a hyena; you shot her a glare but she’d turned away, _she knew_. A soft growl rumbled deep inside of you.

“So?” The boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

“So what?” You stuttered, looking back up at him with wide eyes.

“Do you want to go out this weekend?”

You froze. “I don’t even know your name!”

“Sawamura Daichi. But, if you really want to, you can call me dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I got the idea of this from, but I think it's so beautifully funny. Just. Imagine it? Like, how the hell would you react?
> 
> Ah, we'll never know- unless this is something you do????
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
